Kiss the Girl
by S. Snowflake
Summary: Crystal, Chiffon, and Ronnette have a plan for getting Seymour to admit his feelings to his blonde coworker. It doesn't involve saying a word, just a song from them and something else only he can do. An alternate universe songfic with our favorite nerd and blonde shophands.


_Author's Note/Disclaimer: Here's another response to the Disney Themes Challenge for deviantart. This has to be my longest response in terms of fanfiction so far. On another note, this is the first story I've written to feature the three girls in a long time. It felt natural to let them jump back in, but I guess that's to be expected considering their roles._

_I do not own "Little Shop of Horrors," "The Little Mermaid," "Kiss the Girl," or any of the characters therein. This is pure fun, and meant to be a tribute to Alan Menken and Howard Ashman's musical work.**  
**_

_*S. Snowflake_

* * *

**Kiss the Girl**

Seymour never liked talking to the urchins Crystal, Chiffon, and Ronnette that hung out around the shop. More than Mr. Mushnik's disdain for them, he just didn't like how they always seemed to be around him, as though they had to be present every moment of his life. Even more, he wasn't oblivious to their snickers and jokes. Still, every day he put up with their continual laughs at his expense.

"You like Audrey, don't'cha?" asked Crystal one afternoon as the girls habitually annoyed him on the stoop during break.

Seymour blushed, but tried to blow their comment off. "Well, sure. She's a great friend."

"Na-uh, Seymour. We mean that you _li-i-ike _her," Chiffon corrected as Ronnette made smooching sounds for emphasis.

"I-I…" Seymour started before blushing redder than a rose and hiding his face in his sleeves. "Is it really that obvious?" he mumbled.

"Oh, it's obvious alright," Ronnette answered. "But ya' know what?"

"What?" Seymour asked, wishing he could burrow into his shirt.

"She likes you too!" Crystal practically squealed.

Seymour looked up at them with wide eyes, then laughed as reality set back in. "That's a good one, girls. Audrey liking _me_! Ha-ha!" He stopped laughing after a bit. "Well, I've gotta' go back to work. Thanks for a good laugh, and…"

"Seymour," Chiffon interrupted, keeping him from standing up with her outstretched arm, "We ain't jokin.'"

"She really does like you. A lot," Ronnette said.

"She told us," Crystal piped.

Seymour's hands shook at the possibility that their words were true. Audrey _did_ know the girls better than he did. Maybe she had said something to them! "O-okay. S-so, what do I do? I mean, she's got her boyfriend and I'm–well, _me_…"

"You can't just say it?" Chiffon asked, almost surprised.

"We can help you out with that," said Ronnette.

"You can?" Seymour asked. "–But how?"

"With our voices," Crystal said, and all three girls gave unanimous cheer.

"I…don't get it," Seymour said.

The girls giggled to themselves. "Seymour, you just go back to work," Ronnette said, "We'll take care of everything."

Seymour was hesitant to return to work after what the girls had said, but with a nudge or two from the urchins he finally went back into the shop. It wouldn't have mattered if he didn't, since Mr. Mushnik couldn't afford to pay him for a full shift and no customers ever showed up, but he secretly wanted to know what the girls had in mind. He hoped they wouldn't try to make him tell Audrey how he felt. He simply couldn't say it.

For much of the day, Seymour tried to avoid catching Audrey's beautiful green-eyed gaze (though that was always a safety precaution) and see if the three girls were around. After god-knew-how-long of waiting for customers, Seymour was too tired and bored to think about a chance at romance.

Mr. Mushnik announced that he was leaving to get something to eat from Schmendrik's down the street, as usual.

Seymour and Audrey agreed to hold down the fort until he returned, as usual. They stood at the counter together without talking, as usual.

The shop was silent save for the sounds of cars passing by and winos coughing outside, as usual… And then something unusual happened.

Seymour heard it, soft and low, but clear as day: the girls singing out the window. He had heard them doing this sort of singing a lot, but remembering their promise to him, he wondered what it meant. His hands began to shake, though his coworker didn't react to the music.

"_There you see her, sitting there across the way._

_She don't gotta lot to say, but there's something about her,_

_And you don't know why, but you're dyin' to try,_

_You wanna kiss the girl…"_

Hearing the words of the song Seymour's eyes widened. He glanced over to Audrey again, who still seemed not to notice. Surely she had heard it too?

"D-did you hear something?" he stuttered.

Audrey looked over to him and simply shook her head. She smiled at him, but only for a moment before looking away quickly. Was that shyness, he wondered, or did she really just feel uncomfortable about the singing too and wasn't telling him?

"_Yes, you want her!_

_Look at her. You know you do…"_ the girls continued to sing.

Seymour felt sweat forming on his brow. She _had_ to hear the singing, didn't she? Maybe they weren't singing at all and he was just losing his mind. Maybe his inner voice was coming through in song. He had often imagined leaning in and planting a kiss on her lips when they sat this close together, but now that urge was actually _singing_ to him…

She would never want him to.

"_Possible she wants you too._

_There is one way to ask her."_

He swallowed a mouthful of spit. No! She didn't want him to kiss her…

"_It don't take a word,_

_Not a single word,_

_Go on and kiss the girl!"_

"Oh!" squeaked Audrey, knocking Seymour out of his thoughts and the enticing song. He breathed. She had finally heard it; her squeal was a sign of disapproval. She was going to reject him–think he was being a creep…

"Seymour, pass me the trimma's, would ya?" she said, turning to the fresh roses lying on the back counter.

"Huh?" Seymour said and realized that Audrey just wanted a particular tool to keep working on the arrangement she had started before. He was relieved that was all she wanted. Yet a twinge of regret rang through him for not catching her attention and letting that faint, faint hope of kissing her go again as he retrieved the rose trimmers.

"Here," he said, not looking into her eyes no matter what.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, oh, my-my,_

_Looks like the boy's too shy,_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl…" _crooned the devious chorus from the front stoop.

"Um, Seymour?" Audrey asked sweetly and placed one of her soft hands on his.

Seymour nearly flinched, but soon realized why she had touched his hand. He was still holding the rose trimmers.

"I'm so s-sorry," he said, finally letting her take them away.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame? Too bad._

_He's gonna miss the girl…"_

He wouldn't 'miss the girl,' as Crystal, Chiffon, and Ronnette had said–sang, rather. Audrey came to work every day. Although, she _was_ coming in later and later these days. He'd also noticed the bruises on her face were increasing in size. She got them so much now that he was seriously worried about her boyfriend and…how long could she keep going being abused like this? _Would_ he one day miss her?

No! No! Seymour couldn't imagine Audrey never coming back, taken away forever–or worse, killed, by some abusive creep. The botanist knew that he didn't deserve her, but losing her completely was an unbearable thought.

And just like that, the girls started singing again:

"_Now's your moment, _

_With the flowers all in bloom._

_Boy, you better do it soon._

_No time will be better…"_

He wouldn't lose her, Seymour thought. He watched her prune the last of the roses before picking the best one to go as the central flower in her bouquet. Her fingers swiftly and carefully sorted through the stems as she continued her craft.

Red roses. The flowers of passionate love.

He let the flowers inspire him and took a step forward to the silent blonde with makeup covering up the dark bruises on her face.

"_She don't say a word,_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl."_

Somehow, between the girls' singing and his beating heart that threatened to burst out of his chest, Seymour had walked right up to Audrey, eyes on her beautiful red lips. His hands shook while she continued plucking through roses. Could she really not hear the singing or see how nervous he was?

"Audrey?" he asked.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared,_

_You got the mood prepared,_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now,_

_Don't try to hide it, how_

_You wanna' kiss the girl."_

Her green eyes darted to meet his, but she said nothing. She simply stared at him, something she never did. It was uncomfortable; he almost asked why she was staring before she looked away and…blushed?

Seymour could feel a grin spreading across his face. Part of him screamed that he had been mistaken, or that she had blushed for another reason. Another part of him realized that she wanted him too, and that made him feel brave enough to make another step closer, the closest he'd ever been to her.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, boy come on!_

_Listen to the song. The song says,_

'_Kiss the girl!'_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, music play._

_Do what the music say,_

_You've gotta kiss the girl."_

Seymour took a deep breath then, as did Audrey, who he knew for certain was blushing now. He could have said something right then and there about how he wanted to protect her from that jerk she hung around with, or how he had loved her ever since she started working at Mushnik's, but no. He was going to do something without words. He heard the girls humming as he shut his eyes and leaned in, praying she wouldn't turn away.

"_You've got to… You've got to…_

_Go on and kiss the girl!"_

Soft. So soft that he almost mistook them for a fantasy, but sure enough his lips softly met Audrey's. In moments, she kissed him back, and there was no doubt then she felt the same. Seymour had never felt happier or more confident in his life.

The three girls peeked in the shop window and smiled at the lovers.

"High five girls!" Crystal practically squealed.

"Omnipotent choir saves the day," declared Chiffon after high-fiving her friend.

"Yeah," agreed Ronnette as they set off down the street, "Just imagine what would've happened if we'd let Seymour try that on his own. He might've done somethin' real stupid."

**The End.**


End file.
